It's Getting Late
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Reeds been working late nights and Sue misses his comapny. Find out what she decides to do to finalyl get him to bed. sry my summaries suck Read with caution, this story is all Lemon!


It was getting close to one in the mourning as Dr. Reed Richards sat at his desk typing away at the keys on his laptop. He paused to take a sip of his thick, black coffee and rub his weary eyes. He looked down at the various spread sheets haphazardly spread across the desk, covered in graphs, equations and formulas. Reed sighed inwardly and took anther sip of his coffee. He had been working on his latest machine for the team, The Mask, for over 6 months and he still hadn't made any progress. The machine was supposed to help disguise any of the team members from the public, so that they could freely roam about the city without being hounded by the press. He knew Johnny wouldn't want to use the machine, he loved the attention. But Ben and Sue would. Sue always felt uncomfortable around the press, and Ben jumped at any opportunity to look like something other than a giant bolder.

As he studied the information, he heard the faint padding of bare feet crossing the cold tile floor. He smelt her before he felt her. The faint smell of lilies and pink coral was unmistakable on the women he loved. He leaned back in his chair as Sue Storm, now Sue Richards, wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her cheek against his hair. Reed breathed in her delicious scent and rested his head against her arm.

"Reed, honey, it's getting late. You need your rest and so do I." she said into his ear.

Reed smiled and answered, "Sue, you don't need me to go to sleep. Your right, you do need your sleep, and just because I'm up all night doesn't mean you have to be."

"Reed." Sue said a little more firmly. "Don't give me that nonsense. Since we've been married there hasn't been more than a handful of nights were you went to bed on time. I'm your wife, and I miss my husbands company in the bed. It feels too big otherwise." She tightly her grip on him slightly and kissed the top of his head.

"All right Sue." Reed sighed, kissing Sue's hands. "I didn't know you missed my company so much." He half joked, picking up her arms and getting up from the chair. Sue smiled as he pulled her into him, hugging her with love. She really meant what she had said to Reed. Other than their honeymoon, they had barley had time to share the same bed, let alone have sex. She felt deprived somehow. She thought marrying Reed would give them more time together, but he had been so busy with all his inventions. They still went out for romantic dinners and he kissed her frequently. She could see how much he loved her in his eyes every time he looked at her. He seemed so happy just to know that Sue was his, and most of the time that was enough for her. But tonight she felt like something was missing, and she needed it from Reed.

"What are you thinking?" Reed asked looking down at her.

"Oh, nothing. Well, actually I was thinking of one thing…" Sue traced her fingers across his jaw before pulling him in for a kiss. Reed was puzzled at first, but enjoying the kiss from Sue. She seemed very passionate tonight. When she ran her tongue across his lips, he understood and let her tongue enter his mouth. They shared a deeper kiss, and pulled apart. Sue had a hunger in her eyes, mixed with a slight pleading. Reed tried to remember when they had last slept together and couldn't. It was time to change that. He kissed Sue even more passionately as he picked her up and carried her to their room. Stretching his arm he pulled back the covers and placed her on the bed. He broke the kiss for some much needed air, and leaned over her.

"Sue." He breathed. "I thought you were tired." He said with slight sarcasm.

Sue laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Whatever gets you to bed honey. Besides, I'm suddenly not so tired anymore." With that she pulled him into her, kissing him. Their tongues danced as Reed undid the buttons on her nightgown, revealing her bare chest. Reed felt the cool fingertips of Sue on him as she undid his shirt and threw it to the ground. She broke from the kiss and placed her hands on his muscled chest. Her fingers traced the outlines on the muscle, slowly caressing him. She suddenly flipped him over on his back and placed tiny kisses along his chest and collar bone. Her fingers worked on his belt, and she could feel the bulge in his pants harden against the constraint. Sue managed to get the belt undone and she unzipped the pants, having them join the shirt on the floor. She leaned up then and kissed Reed passionately, while she rubbed his bulge through his boxers.

"Ummm" Reed moaned into Sue's mouth. He as becoming harder and harder with each rub and he began to get impatient. His arms wrapped around Sue pulling her nightgown over her head. He switched positions with her again and leaned over her once more. His head bent to her breast as he kissed her pink nipple. He sucked and bit as his hand rubbed the other. Sue let out a moan and ground her hips against his. He switched breasts and continued his work as Sue ground into him. He could fell how wet she was getting through the thin fabric of their underwear. He began to kiss his way down her body stopping occasionally to lick her tender skin. His fingers moved to her underwear and slowly pulled them off revealing her entire body to him. He stopped to admire her. Reed had forgotten just how beautiful Sue was. She had the perfect body, tanned and hour-glassed shaped, with a high round butt and relatively large breasts. Her blonde hair and big blue eyes matched perfectly and increased her beauty. She reached up and brushed her fingers against the graying stripe of hair near his ear. His brown eyes studied her without embarrassment, taking in what he had been missing for many months. She reached down and hooking her fingers into his boxers, pulled them down freeing his member from confinement. As his underwear joined the rest of the clothes, she straddled him and placed her hand over his hardness. He let out a deep groan of pleasure as she her hands worked on him, running up and down his length. Her tongue caressed the tip of his rod. "Sue" he panted. "I can't wait."

He flipped her onto the bed and rammed up inside her causing her to let out a loud moan. Her fingers dug into his back as her rocked against her hard, going deeper and deeper. They both let out moans as Reed plunged so deep that his balls slapped against Sue's pelvis. She rubbed her hands across his back as Reed ground against her. "Reeedddd." She moaned. "Go… faster!" she yelled as he hit a particular soft spot. He obeyed and quickened his pace, using his elastic-like powers to stretch his member. As he grew larger, he felt Sue's walls tighten around him. They ground against each other, matching their thrusts as they came. They let out a great moan and collapsed beside each other. Breathing heavily Reed wrapped Sue in his arms, cradling her. She tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder and closed her eyes.

As Reed pulled the covers over them he said, "You tired now?" With a soft chuckle Sue kissed his cheek and the two fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
